


Merlin Pendragon

by Willows_criminal_mind



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Eventual Magic Reveal, Gwaine and Percival are too cute, Gwaine is cute, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, I can’t tag, M/M, Protective Arthur, Serket Sting, Sick!Merlin, flufffffff, idk - Freeform, overprotective Arthur, probably eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willows_criminal_mind/pseuds/Willows_criminal_mind
Summary: When Merlin is left for dead in the woods, he wishes for Arthur to help him and hear his pleading. Weirdly, Arthur does, which opens up a whole new realm of emotions and magic...





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin lay on the forest floor, pale and sweating, face contorted in pain as he winced at the stinging from where the Serket had struck him. He had used his magic to get rid of the other Serkets but he was at a loss for what to do. The young sorcerer knew he was running out of time, and daylight. Disoriented, Merlin pulled himself to standing and took a tentative step. White flashed before his eyes as the agonisingly hot pain spread throughout his back, causing him to fall to his knees shaking.  
Merlin felt hot tears stream out of his eyes, and let himself lie back down. “...Arthur...please Arthur, help me...” he mumbled softly, wishing that he could hear his pleas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur made his way down to Gaius’ chambers and rapped impatiently and continuously on the wooden door. “Gaius? Is Merlin down at that bloody tavern again, I have armour that needs polished and a floor in need of scrubbing.”  
Gaius opened the old door swiftly, before Arthur’s knuckle could make further contact with his mahogany door. “I’m terribly sorry sire, but I haven’t seen Merlin for hours, he told me this morning he was going to the forest in search of...” “Arthur....Please...” Arthur froze, trying to listen to Gaius and reminding himself to get some more sleep tonight.  
“...and some new Mugwort and he hasn’t come back yet...come to think of it, he should’ve been back by now.” Gaius finished, then after looking at the palour of Arthur’s face enquired “Sire..? Are you alright”  
“Arthur...help...” The voice begs, laced with pain and anxiety.  
Arthur startles, and looks at Gaius, “It’s Merlin, I can hear him...he’s in danger, where did you say he was heading?” Arthur asks quickly, ready to hurtle from the room the second he heard what he wanted.  
“The forest, by the creek...you can hear him? I’m not sure I understand sire, maybe-“ The physician is cut off by Arthur tearing from the room and running outside to the stables without a second thought.  
His heart was pounding. Merlin, his Merlin, was in agony, alone in the forest with little more than two hours of light left.  
As he went in to mount his steed, he saw Gwaine sitting on a hay bail, nonchalantly eating an apple. “Well hello there princess, what are you up to?” Gwaine called, teasingly.  
“Please Gwaine, not now, Merlin is in danger” Arthur replied, tightening his girth and swinging himself elegantly upon his horse.  
“Merlin? Shit, I’ll come too, you can’t go alone” Gwaine said determinedly, chucking his half eaten apple in front of some lucky pony, and mounting his horse.  
Together the rode out in search of everyone’s favourite manservant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin was quickly losing consciousness, “come on...stay awake...” his eyelids were heavy and his back was on fire. His stomach grumbles pathetically and he remembered he hadn’t eaten all day, he’d left early to get the freshest mugwort, and a rare herb as a thank you for Gaius. As he’d searched beside the creek, he’d caught a glimpse of the bright orange flowers he was looking for just inside a large opening in a hollow tree. However, as he’d approached it, a group of Serkets had emerged from the trees and surrounded him, with one plunging its stinger right into his back. He’d used magic to ward off the others, but with the poison taking affect, his energy had been quickly sapped.  
He had just felt himself drifting off when he heard voices near him. Straining to hear, he almost cried when he identified the owners of the voices. It was Gwaine, and Arthur...his best friend and his hearts desire.  
The warlock tried to shout, but his voice was hoarse and too quiet. Thankfully, the voices were getting closer. “Just stay awake Merlin” he told himself, as the poison worked it’s way through his veins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Merlin! Merlin where are you!? Merl-“ Gwaine faltered as he turned the corner and found the boy lying in a pool of blood. He ran over and knelt by his side, Merlin was deathly pale and ice cold, his eyes rolling back with his effort to keep them open.  
“ARTHUR! HURRY ARTHUR HE’S REALLY HURT!” Gwaine yelled, before turning to examine the boys wounds. He winced visibly when he saw the signature sign of a Serket sting that went through his back. Merlin groaned with pain when Gwaine tried to examine it closer, so he quickly stopped.  
Arthur burst into the clearing and fell at Merlin’s side. He could’ve cried, his servant looked dead and kept whining in pain.  
“Gwaine we need to get him to Gaius, and fast, it’s almost evenfall.” Arthur said rapidly and authoritatively. “You ride ahead, and send word to Gaius so he’s ready for Merlin and I’s return.” Gwaine nodded, and ran to get his horse, which Arthur heard galloping away in the distance.  
He leant over Merlin, and muttered a quick apology before scooping the young man into his arms. Merlin whimpered in pain and a single tear made its way lazily down his flushed cheek.  
“Shhh, I’ve got you Merlin, you’re okay...” he whispered softly, as he walked back through the forest.  
Once they reached his horse, Arthur lifted Merlin onto the saddle, before climbing up behind him. Merlin started to struggle, confused and in pain, until Arthur wrapped a strong arm around his waist, letting him lean back into Arthur’s warm embrace. The sorcerer visibly relaxed after that, and snuggled his face into Arthur’s warm tunic.  
As they rode, Arthur kept a hand around Merlins frozen wrist, monitoring his loves pulse and praying that they’d found him quick enough.  
After an hours ride through the now dark forest, Arthur breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Camelot’s familiar turrets. It was short lived however, as he looked down at Merlin in time to see him open his mouth and vomit all down Arthur’s chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur paled as he looked at the vomit dripping down his front, and saw a thin trail from Merlins slack mouth. Before he could stay anything Merlin started to stir and saw what had happened.  
The young warlocks eyes widened in shock and filled with unshed tears.   
“A’Thur...M so sorry...” he forced, his voice thick with emotion, as he tried to push himself off of the horse.  
Arthur brought his horse to a sudden halt when he realised what Merlin was trying to do. “Merlin?...What are you doing? We have to get to back to Gaius, remember?” He spoke softly, tightening his grip on the sick boy in his arms.  
Merlin just kept repeating apologies and trying to clamber down until Arthur realised he was absolutely burning with fever and that it must be messing with his emotions.  
Slowly, he reached up and cupped his manservants face, caressing his prominent cheekbone.  
“Merls, everything is okay. I’m not mad at you, you’re unwell. You’re gonna be okay darling.”  
Shit. He’d called him darling. Hopefully he wouldn’t remember this after they got back, here though it seemed to do the trick.  
Merlin stopped struggling and his slightly glazed eyes met Arthur’s, he smiled and turned gingerly in the saddle so he was facing Arthur with his back to the path ahead. Arthur felt his cheeks burn as Merlin sat on his lap with his legs either side of his waist and wrapped his arms around his neck.   
“Arthur...I hoped you’d find me..” he smiled again, however he hugged too hard and cried out in pain, then proceeded to pass out with his arms around Arthur and his head buried in his neck.  
The young prince swallowed thickly and went to brush his friends sweaty fringe back, before remembering the urgency of the situation and urging the horse into galloping once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the horse sped through the markets, and approached the palace steps, Arthur felt Merlins pulse weaken.  
His eyes burned and a small lump formed in his throat at the thought that his love manservant might not make it.  
Arthur shouted to the two knights outside the castle and was grateful to see it was Gwaine and Leon. They caught sight of Merlin in Arthur’s arms and ran over looking worried.  
“I warned Gaius, Sire. He’s ready to treat Merlin.” He nodded, as he handed the sick man down to Gwaine, who proceeded to run with Merlin to the physician.  
“Sire, are you alright?” Leon asked, worried when he noticed the red that rimmed the prince’s eyes and the way his lower lip trembled.  
Arthur stumbled as he dismounted and grabbed onto Leon’s arm for support.  
“I’m fine, I’m just scared I was too late...” his voice broke on the last word, and before Leon could enquire further. He was racing towards the castle to Gaius.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwaine burst into Gaius’ chambers with a sheet white Merlin in his grasp.  
Gaius’ eyes widened “Oh gods, do you know what attacked him?” He asked as he showed Gwaine to the bed Merlin could be lain in.  
“I don’t know, Arthur told me to bring him here, he came back with him not five minutes ago. All I know is that there’s a large wound in his back” Gwaine replied, setting Merlin down gently on the soft bed.  
Just then, Arthur burst in, immediately kneeling by Merlins bedside and grabbing his too cold hand.   
“Is he going to be okay?” He asked in a strained voice. His eyes never leaving Merlins.  
Gaius hummed non-commitedly as he began removing Merlins bloodstained tunic.   
They gasped collectively at the sight of the wound. It was so deep and tinged purple around the edges. Infection and poison. Arthur swore and released Merlins hand in favour of hurling the nearest bottle into the wall before breaking into anguished sobs.  
Wordlessly Gwaine restrained him and removed the distraught prince from the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gaius waited until they were definitely gone, before taking out Merlins spell book. It was obviously a Serket sting, and without magical assistance it’d kill his surrogate son.  
After a few spells, he had successfully drawn the poison from the wound, and colour was slowly returning to Merlins chalky face. He sighed in relief and busied himself making potions to fight the infection that had set in.  
As he was bustling about, a weak voice cut through his herb grinding.  
“Arthur...?...” Merlin asked weakly for his prince while blinking his blurry eyes, trying to push himself to a sitting position.  
“Merlin, you gave us quite a scare my boy..” Gaius said gently, softly pushing Merlin back down onto the bed.  
“I’ll go and get Arthur just now if you take this potion, okay?” He said warmly.   
As he watched the young sorcerer drink, he smiled and shook his head at how trouble always seemed to find poor Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My babies ahhhh!! (P.S. Morgana and other characters will come in later in Merlins recovery when news spreads of his condition. Be prepared for overprotective Arthur.) ;)


End file.
